My Way
by nanami4253
Summary: Hailey is an over enthusiastic and annoyingly optimistic sixteen year old girl who runs into Jacob Black one day. She has decided that she is in love, and somehow manages to convince him to be one of her best friends..but then everything changes.
1. Prologue

Hailey's POV:

I didn't think. All I knew was that I was in deep trouble and I had to find a way out of it. But I wasn't so sure there was any getting out of this one. This time, I seriously messed up, and now another life was going to pay for it. Well, two actually, if Jake actually decided to help me out, which I highly doubted, but then again, he never failed to surprise me…


	2. Chapter 1

Hailey's POV

"I've made a decision as to what my reckless and idiotic thing to do for this week is!" I shouted. Jake looked at me, not surprised, but as always, curious. I was always, if nothing else, unpredictable. The only thing about me you could actually rely on was the fact that I would always have some, crazy scheme to get what I want. And when I decided I wanted Jacob Black, a lot of unpredictable, insane schemes were most definitely required. When I'd met him, Bella Swan was still human, and he was still trying to win her heart. But then, she got married , and had that Edward JR creature, and well, after that she was most definitely not human. Jake had been devastated, he'd finally lost. But I was there, and helped him until we got to where we are today - best friends. Except I depended on him much more than he'd ever need me.

"And what would that be, you ask? Well, I've decided that I'm going to date….EMMETT"

"_What?!_ That definitely tops all your other plans as most stupid, which, might I remind you, all failed miserably."

'_Yep, I know they did. You still don't love me'_ I thought to myself.

"They did not!" I shouted defensively. "Okay, so maybe they did. But this one won't."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, I'm just smart and know all these things, and you don't because you're an idiot." I smiled. Overly cheerful usually annoyed him, and since he was making mean jokes about my schemes, I was going to drive him crazy.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Isn't the rain just lovely today?! Oh, and look here comes Leah!"

"That's just great." he said, completely ignoring me, "Wait, why is Leah here ?!"

"I was only kidding." I smiled.

"Well, speaking of Leah, you ought to meet her brother, Seth. He's also annoyingly optimistic. You could enjoy the rain together."

"But I wanted to tell you about how I'm going to steal Emmett from Rosalie."

"Sure, go ahead," he sighed.

"Well, first we're going to go to Emmett's house and kidnap Rosalie, and you're going to hide her somewhere, and we'll say she left him for-"

"Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? And as I've told you many times, there is no _we_ in your stupid plans. If you wanna date Emmett Cullen, you find a way to do it yourself." he said, though he never would've told me that if he thought there was a chance it might happen. I was beginning to think he actually liked me. The thought made me giggle.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. The way you're always so pessimistic is very funny," I grinned.

"Whatever. So you slept in my car again last night?"

"Yes," I sighed, eyes filling with tears. I was also extremely sensitive.

"Why?"

"He hit me again." I whispered, as if we were in a crowd of people, though we were sitting in his room. The he I had referred to was my brother. He was 15 years older than me, and when my parents left for Australia, he'd invited me to stay behind. Only, I had no idea he was going to get himself drunk all the time and hit me. The rain wasn't the only reason I wore long sleeves.

And then, the strangest thing happened. Jacob hugged me. At first, I didn't return the hug because of shock, but when I did, he pulled away. I sighed, wiped away my tears, and then rolled up my sleeves to show him the bruises.

"Why don't you just come inside sometimes? It has to be cold out here, and well, I'm never in my room, so you could sleep there, when you want. You could maybe just live here. I guess. You don't eat much, obviously."

"_Don't. Even. Go there._"

He smiled and patted my head. "Girls your age should weigh more than 103 pounds. And you're pretty tall. So of course I would assume you're anorexic."

The tears that had left for someone else, now decided they loved me and wanted to move back. "_I am not!_ Gosh! Even if I was, I'd turn bulimic just so I could eat you out of house and home, only leaving enough food for your father!" I shouted. That was one of the only things that made me mad. I hated being called _that._

"Chill out would you! I know you're not anorexic. I was just kidding. You get so worked up over the stupidest things. So, are you staying or not?"

"I suppose, though I'm not sure how anyone could stand living with you." I sighed. Well, that was the biggest lie I ever told. I would gladly stand living with him.

"It's still only 7 AM. Why don't you go back to sleep?" he said.

"That would be nice," I smiled, "You don't get much sleep laying in the back of a car with your purse for a pillow and a jacket for a blanket in the freezing cold."

"Good night then," he said, and stood to leave.

"Night," I mumbled, and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 2

Hailey's POV:

When I awoke, he actually had his arm around me. I didn't even know he'd stayed in the room once I'd fallen asleep. But, somehow, I'd been covered up with a blanket, and was being held by the person I was happy to call my best friend, who I wished to call more. I was now very determined to make the Emmett plan work. I planned to talk to Emmett, and convince him to help me. I was usually so upbeat that I could annoy anyone into doing what I asked. And if he didn't, I would convince Carlisle, whom I'd gotten to know very well from my many trips to the hospital (other plans that had failed) to make him help me. But until he woke up, I had made up my mind to just lay there. I didn't know if this would ever happen again, so I snuggled with him, and closed my eyes. Ten minutes later he woke up. I was "sound asleep", so he pulled away and left the room. I sat up, and decided I would just go ahead and ask Carlisle for help, but I needed an excuse to get up to the hospital first. And then it just hit me.

Now I was beginning to think my genius idea was not a good one. I couldn't even drive a car safely, much less ride a motorcycle without dying. But I was trying to get injured, so I supposed I needed to do this. I started it, and then realized I had no idea what I was doing. So I walked home and got my bike. I had to be quiet, because I'd seen my brother's car in the driveway. I just had to get to my bike and then I'd be done…

And then I knocked over the plant. In ten minutes, I was more injured than I'd planned on, and I didn't do anything more than go home. I could barely bring myself to move, but I used my cell phone to dial the number I'd learned by heart. I was hoping Jake was still home. He answered the phone.

"Help," I mumbled softly.

I must've passed out, for the next thing I knew I'd awakened in the hospital with stiches in every place imaginable.

"Hi Hailey!" Jake said when I'd awakened. I could barely remember what had happened.

"What…Jake, tell me what happened, and tell me the truth."

"Well, it was about twenty minutes after you called when I figured out where you were. And when I got there, your brother was busy breaking a glass vase over your head, and you were unconscious."

It took everything in my power not to cry. I was too stubborn to cry, especially when Jake was around. But it was hard not to. My brother and I had been so close before and I didn't even know what had happened to make it this way. I tried to stand, so I could go into the bathroom and cry, but when my feet hit the floor I fell flat on my face.

"What the heck, Hailey?! You just woke up after being unconscious for five hours, and-"

"Wait…_five hours_?!" I shouted.

"Yes, five hours."

"Have you stayed here that long?"

"Yes, now stop asking questions and rest."

"It isn't very easy to rest when laying on the floor in the hospital," I sighed, and crawled onto the bed again. And then I screamed.

"YOU LET THEM GIVE ME A SHOT?!"

"Hailey, it's an IV. It has pain medicine for you."

"Why couldn't I have just taken a pill!? They make those you know."

"He broke your leg, three of your ribs, and not to mention all the cuts with stitches in them. I don't think over the counter crap is gonna work for all that."

I folded my arms and tried to look mad. He sighed.

"I'm going home to shower. Do you want me to come back?"

"Yes," I said, not only because I loved him, but also because I was afraid of who might find me if he didn't.

His being gone gave me the chance to talk to Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Sooooooo are ya gonna help me?"

"Hailey, I truly believe that you are insane." hmm how odd. I'd somehow managed to make a generally nice person say something mean.

"Please. You really really really have no idea how much I love Jake. Maybe it'll make him love me too."

Carlisle sighed. "Fine, I'll speak with him about it."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

I hoped that maybe this time, my plan would actually work.

But I doubted it.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hailey's POV**_

"_**Sooo…guess where I'm going tonight Jake!" I shouted, bored, and thankful to finally be out of the hospital.**_

"_**Nowhere." he smiled. I glared**_

"_**For your information, I'm going on a date with Emmett,"**_

"_**Of course you are."**_

"_**No, really! I'm serious!"**_

"_**Okay, okay, whatever. Have fun."**_

"_**We're going out to eat!"**_

"_**What, are you dinner? Seriously Hailey? Emmett doesn't even eat." Jake sighed as he rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Maybe he'll turn me into a vampire!"**_

_**A look of horror crossed over his face. "Why the heck would you even say something like that?"**_

"_**Maybe, just maybe, that's what I want." I said. He grew silent.**_

"_**If that's what you want, maybe you should go live with your freaking leeches and get out of my house. Now." he growled.**_

"_**Jacob, no! please don't make me leave. I love it here!" I said, terrified at the thought, "I was just kidding I don't wanna be a vampire don't make me leave. Don't make me leave." I said, with tears rolling down my face. His voice softened.**_

"_**Hailey, I'm sorry. You can still live here,"**_

"_**Thank you. I'll sleep out in your car. So you don't have to see me." I said as I got up of his bed and walked out the door. He followed after me.**_

"_**You don't have to leave,"**_

"_**I'm going on my date with Emmett now. I'm sure he wont mind that I'm half an hour early," I said, and walked away, straight to the Cullen's house.**_

"_**Hey Emmett!"**_

"_**Hey freak," he smiled. **_

"_**I strongly dislike you." I whined.**_

"_**The feelings mutual. May I ask why you picked ME? Couldn't you have picked Jasper or Edward, for crying out loud!"**_

"_**Because this way I get to win Jake AND torture you. See? It's fun."**_

"_**You'll never "win" Jake. How many times have you tried? Fifty?" Emmett laughed. I realized he was somewhat right. My plans usually failed, and Jake and I hadn't gotten much closer. That didn't make Emmett nice. Emmett was like, I don't know, as evil as you could expect someone to be. I think Emmett and my Jake should get in a fight and Emmett can get his darn head eaten off. Ok, not that mean, but oh well. **_

_**Suddenly, I saw Jake walk in the restaurant. "Kiss me Emmett." I whispered.**_

"_**What?! No." **_

"_**Yes, or I'll tell Carlisle on you." **_

"_**Fine," Emmett muttered, then kissed me right on the lips. Some random vampire urge kicked in, and he decided 'Hailey would make a nice snack'. **_

"_**Emmett get away," I shouted. Jake looked over at us and ran to my side. **_

"_**Stay. Away. From. Her."**_

_**Emmett somehow managed to control himself, and then left. I sat on the ground shaking and crying. Jake sat down next to me and held me close. **_

"_**How many near-death experiences can someone get into in only a week? I'm pretty sure you take the cake." he said. "You know, I wasn't gonna let him bite you, not ever. Not even if you wanted him to."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**I wasn't gonna lose someone else I love to one of them."**_

_**I'm pretty sure I fainted.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Jakes POV

Hailey's pretty blue eyes widened in shock when I told her I loved her. I don't know why. I thought it was pretty obvious that I did. I mean, I was always saving her and stuff. But whatever. It _was_ Hailey. Just kidding, I know I wasn't very forthcoming with my love for Hailey.

Beautiful, beautiful Hailey. Hailey was undoubtedly the love of my life. I loved her more than I'd ever loved Bella. I just hadn't really shown her, because of what happened with Bella. I really didn't want to get my heart broken again. I focused back on Hailey

"Jake, do you really love me?" she asked, looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes again.

"Yes, I really do."

She kissed me. Just randomly leaned up and kissed me. I wasn't complaining though. I'd kissed quite a few girls, and she was by far the best kisser out of them all. I smiled.

"That was my first kiss," she laughed. My jaw dropped.

"How?"

"I never kissed anyone before? You're weird."

"Thanks. You are too."

"I know it. Can we go home now, Jake?"

Home. My home. Where she belonged.

"Yes, we can."

And so we went home, and lived happily ever after.

The end.

Haha. Not. That's just the beginning.


End file.
